oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Libe
Libe is a child with an obsession for old books and scrolls, often found in the Mirith sewers. She was first seen during the Fighting Moon of 430. A Trader, resting in town in order to sell a few scrolls on Black Magic in the morning, came to the bank looking for a girl who had stolen from him. She had taken not only the texts, but also his magic stone. Eventually, a group of volunteers led by Nasrith Neross found her in the sewer. Nasrith remarked then that the girl's mannerisms reminded him of Darkstar, but it was only a few moons later that Libe adopted Darkstar as a role-model, after reading the story of the old mercenary rogue. During that first meeting, it became clear that Libe was just learning how to read, and would read anything she could get hold of. She began to spell the complicated words in the scrolls, summoning all sorts of creatures, from rats to an Ancient Red Dragon, and teleporting people all over the place. She ended up returning most of the Trader's possessions, except the ancient documents, and vanished until the following Blue Moon, when she was found again in the sewers. By then, she had already lost the scrolls, probably inside the Volcano. During the same moon, she appeared in Mirith sewer once again. She was being chased by the city guards for having stolen a book from the King's rooms. It was a book written by Cecil on Darkstar. In love with the story and its main character, Libe asked the population of Mirith to escort her to Lerilin to buy a hat just like her heroine's. Once the outfit was right, she started telling the story of Darkstar and the war against Lancaster. The thread of the story required that people would follow her to Andris, where she would reenact the narrative of the book. Sneaking into town through a tiny passage in the wall, just like Darkstar would have done, she told the story of how the rogue led an army of the Legion inside the walls and killed every living soul. The images of her story became vivid, as in a theatre play, and the audience could see the last argument between Senator Morgans and the Legion fighter as if it were really happening in front of their eyes. The fiction concluded with a note from Cecil, saying "please, don't let this happen", which made many believe that it was a prophetic tale rather than a recording of a past event. In her following appearances, Libe did not seem to have any of her dangerous stories left to tell. In 431, she warned the people of Mirith of the presence of a mage from the Blood Cult in the sewer. In 432, also in Mirith, she appeared twice: first to warn that there was a group of brigands, giants and trolls in the woods, and, a moon later, to ask for help finding a puppy, after luring accidentally a large group of hell and blink hounds. Already in 434, during the Blue Moon Festival, she was found captive of Master Rem in a cave near the Tree Maze, and ran home as soon as liberated. The last time she was seen, she had come to Mirith to report that there was a group of privateers near the docks of Welif. Category:Quest Character